


The Past; The Future

by long_l3gs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Memories, Other, SMP, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, myct, past and future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_l3gs/pseuds/long_l3gs
Summary: Scribbling the last few words down, letting the inked words fill up the book. Only a few memories left, and everything, everyone, would be a blur...
Kudos: 3





	The Past; The Future

Cold sweat ran down his face, waking up from the nightmare. Sitting up in the dark room, he wiped the sweat off with the bottom of his top. He let out a shaky breath, calming down. 

Trying to reclaim what happened during the nightmare, strong winds hit the window. Why did he wake up at the worst time? Getting off the bed, he turned on a small lamp, which barely lighting up the small room. Making his way over to the window, he traced his fingers over the shelves filled with books filled with mysteries, poems and more. 

Every book was different, from texture, to colour, to size. They all held stories, but never the past or the future. 

Finally arriving to the large window, he pulled the curtain back a bit, revealing the stormy views. He placed his index finger on a small raindrop, following it down his window. While this was calming, a large flash filled up the skies, giving the land light. Flinching, the finger left the window, loosing the raindrop. 

Realising how it will be hard it will be to fall back asleep, he decided to leave the window and venture downstairs. Searching for a lighter and his phone, he decided to grab a few snacks and a glass of cranberry juice. 

Walking carefully back upstairs, he set down the lighter and went to find a certain 'book' which triggered a secret door. Gently pushing the 'book' back until it hit the frame, as the bookcase slid he shuffled over, trying his best to ignore the raging storm outside. Lifting the lighter from earlier. 

Entering the small passage with the snacks, cup of cranberry, the lighter and his phone, he again set his stuff on a small table which was covered in a cloth and stacked with unread or empty books. 

Gathering a few candles, he looked at a few photos of him and his friends. Smiling gently. The old memories flooded his head, yes they were still well and alive, but he hasn't seen them in a few days. 

Placing the candles steadily in their holders, another loud bang rang through the lands. The powerful storm picking up. Bringing the lighter closer to the wick, watching the fire go onto it. 

The room was lit perfectly, dim but calm. Thinking if he should read or write, he took a sip of the cranberry juice, the bitter taste was left on his lips, and the cool liquids travelled down his throat. Deciding to read his favourite book, which already was laid on the small table, his favourite chapter marked with a folded page. Destroyed books are the best, right? 

Sitting down, he slowly opened the book, running his slender fingers down the cracked spine. 'Jane Eyre' stood boldly on the page, the cursive golden writing was always his favourite, classic but classy, that's what he always said. 

After two hours of reading the printed words, all of the snacks were gone and he was on his third glass of cranberry juice. Finished off the chapter he was on, he decided he should take a break and see what time it was and how the storm was carrying on. 

Unlocking his phone, he didn't see any new notifications, but the time was about 5:25am. Ducking through the passage, he wondered back to the window, where his index followed the singular raindrop earlier on in the morning. He moved his curtains back fully, revealing a small sitting area, like a small porch, that was covered in blankets and pillows. Sitting down he decided to flick through social media's, seeing how the others reacted to the storms. 

About five minutes later he got a text message. Not knowing if he should answer it or just plainly ignore it. Wiping the rheum off his eyes, he opened the message. Seeing who it was from made him smile a bit. 

________________________________  
> Sappynappy •••  
_____________________________  
5:32

karllll are u up???

yeah I am, why   
are you up :]

wait did I wake you up  
and the storm woke me up 

oh same :] 

can we call   
cause it's hard   
typing 

________________________________

Seconds later Karl's phone rang, instantly picking it up, he hears the others voice echo through the bedroom. 

Dragging on the conversation, there was another voice, asking Sapnap if he wanted lamb, this making Karl laugh. 

"Why would you want lamb at 8am?"   
"I don't know, I'm hungry." 

After a while of talking they both decided to say their byes. 

Throwing on his hoodie, Karl sped downstairs to get breakfast. Looking upon the land, tall houses stood, the sun just slowly rising above them. Pouring himself another glass of cranberry juice, thinking if he should go for a walk and see what horrid destruction the storm prior had created. 

Washing up the dishes, he hummed Turn Back Time. Drying them off and placing them back in their places, he picked up a few rings, sliding them onto his fingers. Running throughout the house, searching his book filled house, he couldn't find his ankle high converse. Sliding into his hallway, he saw them laying under a cabinet. Leaning against the stone wall, he messily tied the converse on. 

Grabbing his keys, he walked out of the front door, locking it after. Inhaling the fresh air. 

Kicking through the puddles on the wooden paths, he stumbles upon the place he kept secret for a while, somewhere not far from the know lands. 

Keeping out of the soft, but damp soil, he walked over to a bunch of tall trees. Not a lot of trees have fallen or been damaged. 

Heading deeper into the place, he kicked something which was solid and sturdy. Trying not to fall over the unknown object. 

The wet dirt made it harder to see what he had kicked, until a known teal swirl caught his eye. It was the exact replica of the one on his hoodie. Pacing over to the replica, he scrapped off the dirt, revealing the book. 

Gold laced the outside of the book, the cover was a smooth purple tinted leather, and the swirl was a teal. 

This book was the same as his hoodie. Did this book mean something to Karl? Was it wrote just for him?

Carefully opening the book, he saw a small page near the centre, picking it up, not ripping it, Karl unfolded it. Small cursive writing could be seen. 

Reading the note, confused him. 'If you find this, please take great care of it. Do not let anyone know this exists, as this is the only relic in the world which beholds the future and the past.'

Time travel couldn't be exist...? Right....?


End file.
